The 39 Clues on WhatsApp
by UltimateFangirl39
Summary: What happens when the 39 Clues characters get WhatsApp? There's trouble, of course, some romance and a whole lot of hilarity! Please read and review! This is an AU, okay? :)
1. Chapter 1: Cahills on WhatsApp

**Hi guys! I shall be co-authoring with my best friend called Alicia. She's not an author in Fanfiction, though. This chapter is written by her and edited by me. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own The 39 Clues or WhatsApp. We only own the plot.**

* * *

Amy: Hi guys! Hey, Evan... :)

Dan: *Puke puke*

Amy: Cut it out, you dweeb!

Dan: You don't call a ninja lord dweeb!

Hamilton: Ninjas? Awesome!

Dan: Give me 5, bro!

Jonah: Yo yo yo my homies!

Sinead: You can cut the gangsta' talk Jonah!

Hamilton: Yeah, I know, Miss Know-It-All.

Sinead: That's cause I'm an Ekat! Oh yeah! And auburn hair rocks! Uh- huh!

Hamilton: Which smells like roses!

Dan: *Snigger snigger*

Ned: Awkward...

Alistair: Now now, children.

Ted: Awkwarder... O.o

Jonah: Haha LOL

Evan: Dudes...

Amy: There goes my ego. :(

Natalie: You sound like me!

Ian: So true!

Hamilton: What the hammer!

Dan: Haha that was so random!

Natalie: I know right

Dan: Woah! The Cobra agrees with me! O.o

Ned: Awkward...

Ted: Awkwarder...

Evan: Can you guys stop being so awkward?

Jonah: Word!

Dan: Dan throws cookie! Dan hits Amy's head!

Amy: Oww... Does your ninja touch have to be that painful? :(

Dan: Yep! :D

Hamilton: Dude... Er... Dudett... You're lucky I'm not Dan-o

Dan: Uh-huh

Nellie: Woah, you guys gave me like 50 messages!

Evan: Yeah, this chatroom is really busy!

Sinead: LOL!

Ian: When will my phone ever stop ringing?

Amy: By the way, I'm arranging karate classes for everyone.

Evan: Me too?

Amy: Yep!

Dan: Dan laughs in glee!

Amy: Natalie, try to risk your hairstyle, okay?

Natalie: Oh... Alright... T-T

Ian: Natalie, do we have enough money for karate outfits?

Amy: You sound just like me!

Ned: *sniggers*

Ted: *sniggers more*

Nellie: Sheesh!

Alistair: Yummy white asparagus!

Sinead: GROSS!

Nellie: Dude! That was MY job!

Reagan: What, grossing us out?

Nellie: Well, yeah!

Madison: Nellie, you're sick!

Evan: It IS true.

Amy: Haha good one Evan.

Dan: Earth to Nerd- san!

Hamilton: Well, I hate to say this, but, goodnight!

Alistair: Yes, goodnight, children!

Ned: Awkward...

Nellie: Shut up already!

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that! I think we'll only update if we get at least 5-7 reviews! Mua ha ha ha!**

**Until next time, fellow Cahills!**

**A.C. off~**


	2. Chapter 2: Arguments and Agreements

**Hi guys! As promised, I updated! Maybe this is a little short to you but I was typing it with my phone. And guys, I appreciate the favouriting and following but PLEASE review so that I can get feedback on how to improve my story! Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Dan: Hi guys! The ninja lord is back! :D

Natalie: I see you still haven't changed your childish ways, Daniel.

Dan: It's Dan and at least I'm not some stuck up snob who complains at the slightest problem!

Natalie: How dare you! I would have shot you if you weren't so far away!

Dan: And that's the best part! I can tease you and you can't do anything about it!

Natalie: You git!

Dan: Bimbo...

Natalie: What's that?

Sinead: He's calling you vain and stupid.

Natalie: Shut up!

Dan: :P you can't make me

Amy: Dan, stop it.

Dan: FINE, Nerd-san.

Sinead: Anyway, is the Dolt here?

Hamilton: I'm right here. .V.(

Sinead: Jerk!

Hamilton: Loser!

Dan: O.o speak of the devil

Amy: So true. Why are they fighting anyway?

Reagan: I think that they're comparing their branches.

Madison: Mm hmm

Ned: There's a 85% possibility

Ted: that they're fighting

Ned: over that.

Jonah: Yo dawgs!

Nellie: Sup', kiddos?

Alistair: Hello, children.

Ian: Seriously. We're not your children.

Dan: It IS kinda kreepy when he says that..

Amy: Creepy starts with c

Dan: Typo! Why the big fuss?!

Sinead: Someone KICK THAT DOLT OUT!

Hamilton: Ahh, Miss Know-It-All is angry! I'm so scared! Note the sacarsm.

Reagan: Who owns this group chat anyway?

Madison: Yeah!

Fiske: I do.

Ned: Woah! Since when was

Ted: he in this chat?!

Fiske: All of you please stop fighting.

Jonah: Word! F-dawg knows best!

Nellie: And stop that gangsta' talk! Nobody in this chat group is a fan of your raps, Jonah!

Jonah: How insulting! .V.O

Amy: STOP FIGHTING!

Dan: You heard the boss...

Ian: Okay, love!

Natalie: You and your irritating pet name...

Fiske: Nobody fights and nobody leaves this group, alright?

Ned: My sis just spelt 'diary' as 'dairy'

Ted: so she was like 'Dear cream cheese...'

Sinead: Hey!

Dan: Ba-da-da-ping! :D

* * *

_Question of the Chapter: What couple would do you like most? Amian, Natan or Hamead? Couple with the most number of votes wins and I will add that certain couple in this story! :D_


	3. Chapter 3: Cobras VS Ninjas

**OMG! I'm freaking out!**

**28 reviews in 2 chapters?! Squeeeeee! XD**

**Thanks to those who reviewed, favourited and followed this story! And... HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

***Streamers, balloons and party poppers come flying down***

**And now, as a special New Year present, I present to you... Chapter 3! :D enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own the 39 clues or R&J**

* * *

Alistair: I can't find Buffy.

Sinead: Who's Buffy?

Dan: It's a certain dog that ripped off a certain Cobra's pants in a certain country during a certain clue hunt in a certain mansion.

Amy: What's with all the certains?

Dan: I'm uncertain :D

Natalie: Shut up you git

Dan: A ninja lord, take orders from a Cobra? No way! It will affect my reputation!

Ian: Like you have one.

Ned: L

Ted: O

Ned: L

Reagan: I think you guys are overdoing it.

Madison: Yeah... It's getting irritating.

Hamilton: I'll say... Dealing with one Starling is so troublesome already...

Sinead: Shut up Dolt.

Jonah: Yo, dawgs! I'm thinking of changing Romeo and Juliet.

Alistair: How?

Amy: Yeah, how?

Jonah: Juliet: Oh Romeo, I've been waiting for you like an hour! Where were you? When my dad told me not to date you, I was like: Shut up old man! And now I think he's right!

Sinead: LOL

Dan: Awesome! :D

Ned: Love it!

Ted: Love it more!

Natalie: You can't change the book.

Hamilton: True, but still... LOL!

Ian: *facepalms*

Reagan: Dudes...

Ian: Love?

Amy: Y-yeah?

Dan: SHUT YOUR MOUTH COBRA BEFORE RUFUS AND REMUS GET TO IT!

Jonah: O.O Yo, I never knew you got rabid hamsters...

Dan: They're swords, Jonah...

Ian: Wow love, you need your brother to protect you.

Dan: COBRA I MEAN IT!

Sinead: O~O

Hamilton: Woah, easy there, Dan.

Ian: Daniel, you do know that you can't stop me right?

Dan: I'll sue!

Ned: O.o a mini cobra

Ted: You know it...

Dan: It's called tit for tat, Starlings.

Alistair: Ah.

* * *

**Remember the vote from the last chapter?**

**Here are the results: **

**-Amian=10**

**-Natan=4**

**-Hamead=8**

**Congrats to those who chose Amian! And the rest? Maybe another time. Anyway, here's a cookie for those who voted ;D (::)**

**Buffy joke written by Author Chin**

**R&J joke written by Alicia**

**Rabid Hamsters by Author Chin**

* * *

_Question of the Chapter: Which 39 Clues character are you most like and which branch are you from? _


	4. Chapter 4: Vespers, Advice and Instincts

**WAAAIT!**

**I can explain!**

**Okay, school was really hectic for the first week, and I apologise for not updating soon... :(**

**But oh well, it's here!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Okay, I call upon... Um... Mordecai and Rigby!**

**Mordecai and Rigby appear.**

**Rigby: Dude... Where are we?**

**Me: Aaaand, never mind. Dan! Ian!**

**Dan: Yes? Ninja at your service! :D**

**Ian: What, peasant?**

**Me: One of you, do the disclaimer.**

**Dan: Since I am a very awesome ninja, I'll do it! Author Chin doesn't own the 39 Clues.**

**Me: And if I did, Sinead wouldn't be a Vesper. Evan would.**

**Ian: You guys are treating me like I'm invisible...**

**Me: Well then, deal with it. Duh.**

* * *

**Evan Tolliver was deleted from group.**

Dan: Hey, why did you delete your boyfriend from the group?

Amy: Cause he's a suspected vesper

Hamilton: What the hammer

Nellie: Sheesh you even suspect your own boyfriend!

Ned: Isn't Sinead

Ted: A suspected vesper

Ned: Too?

Sinead: What?!

Ian: I don't think Sinead would be one

Natalie: Yeah

Sinead: Gee, thanks guys

Jonah: Hey, families stick together yo

Alistair: Child, I think you made a very wise choice. One can't be too sure

Reagan: Cut out the wise talk old man!

Amy: Err thanks! But I reaaaaly think you should cut down on the wise talk

Ian: No offence, it sounds really awkward

Jonah: Word

Alistair: No offence taken

Natalie: Goody

Ian: Daniel, stop bothering your sister

Dan: How did you know?

Natalie: Instincts

Dan: Ah ha! It's a double

Ian: Tsk tsk tsk

Dan: Ack! I just got bitten by a cobra!

Natalie: Childish

Ted: Really

Ned: Childish

Dan: You are all invited to my funeral...

Jonah: We'll be there, dude.

Amy: Geez, don't be so dramatic...

Sinead: I'm still worried about the Vespers

Nellie: We COULD ask them nicely not to disturb us...

Dan: NO WAY! What are you, 75?! Excuse me, sonny, would you please stop harrassing me? I'm telling ya, let's fight them!

Hamilton: Yeah! We should tell them: Are you trying to piss me off?! Well stop it!

Alistair: Brains are always better than brawn, children. We should not outwit the Vespers with fighting.

Madison: Let's all clap for the amazing Alistair Oh, The Keeper of All Things Wise!

Hamilton: Lol

* * *

**Okay, so just for your information, I MAY change my author name to something else, most probably Ekaterina8. So don't think that I'm AWOL...**

**Peace out, readers!**

_Question of the Chapter: If you had a chance, would you like to be a Madrigal or some other branch?_


	5. Chapter 5: Is Ian a cow?

**Not gonna do it... Not gonna squeal... SQUEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Hooray! I reached 50 reviews in 4 chapters! I think that calls for a celebration, right?!**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed! Not to mention favourited and followed! **

**Alright... This story is an AU okay? So maybe it's a Shatterproof spoiler? **

**Disclaimer: Seriously, I don't own the 39 Clues... If I did... MUAHAHAHA! I don't own Grow milk, One Direction or, *ehem ehem* a cow...**

* * *

Dan: There was an assembly program on MILK today. Ugh! They think we're 6 or something! (A/N: That really happened to me today)

Hamilton: Well... Milk IS healthy...

Reagan: Yeah! Sometimes it helps us in our training.

Madison: Mm hmm.

Dan: Okay, but still! They even made someone dress up as a giraffe and sing! (A/N: I'm not lying... That really did happen...)

Amy: Oh really?

Natalie: Peasant germs...

Sinead: Milk contains calcium and DHA!

Ted: It also contains...

Jonah: Yo, I don't think we need all that wacky info.

Ned: You'll be sorry that you didn't listen to us...

Ian: I make milk for myself.

Hamilton: MAKE!?

Dan: OHHHHH! Ian's a COW!

Amy: It's prepare, not make

Sinead: Yep!

Dan: Says the bookworm.

Natalie: So? It's no big deal...

Dan: So, so, suck your toe all the way to Mexico! Bring your table, bring your chair, don't forget your pink dollar sign underwear!

Amy: Sometimes I wonder if you're 14...

Ned: Meh, I think

Ted: he's normal.

Jonah: Yea, yo! Juz let the ninja do his thing!

Dan: FINALLY SOMEONE ADMITS THAT I'M A NINJA!

Reagan: Sigh...

Hamilton: Back to the topic. Ian, are you a cow?!

Sinead: Or a milk making machine that turns you into a cobra at times?

Madison: Weirdo Starlings...

Ned: Hey, we should

Ted: Try that out!

Ian: I'm not a cow... Or a Cobra.

Natalie: Why do you call us Cobras?

Dan: Coz' you two ARE Cobras!

Jonah: BURN, YO!

Amy: Ahh, geez. Dan, stop it.

Dan: HEY! Don't protect your boyfriend!

Natalie: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Ian: Why, Dan, that's ridiculous.

Amy: D-Dan, s-stop it.

Sinead: How does one stammer-chat?

Hamilton: Good question.

Dan: Don't try to deny. I overheard you calling Amy and asking her on a DATE!

Ted: A

Ned: date?!

Reagan: OHHHHH!

Madison: Busted...

Natalie: WHAT! IAN KABRA YOU JERK!

Dan: Uh oh... She's gonna start that SUING RANT!

Amy: W-w-what d-date?

Sinead: Seriously, Amy. HOW do you stammer-chat!

Natalie: Anyone like 1D?

Jonah: WHAT?! That horrible band?! (A/N: No offence to those fans!)

Ian: Not like your singing's any better...

Hamilton: Geez... Who likes them?

Ned: Natalie

Ted: does.

Natalie: I 3 them!

Dan: Aww, SICK! Excuse me while I go and vomit, people.

Reagan: If anyone wants to know, I'm drinkin' milk.

Amy: Oh no, not the 'Ian the Cow' thing again...

Dan: Ian is a cow, a british cow! He sues and produces milk all day long!

Sinead: Hey... We could actually make our own milk brand then! It could be better than microvable burritos!

Alistair: Excuse me, child?

Ian: Grrrr...

Hamilton: Milk is great for teeth, growing and sports! It gives us ENERGY!

Jonah: Yo, since when were YOU like an Ekat?

Sinead: I like that 'Ekat' part about you.

Reagan: LOL

Dan: What sports do you do, anyway?

Hamilton: Um... Soccer, Basketball, Watermelon and ect.

Amy: ...Watermelon?

Dan: COOL! DO YOU SMASH IT IN PEOPLE'S HEADS OR WHAT?!

Hamilton: GEEZ. It was the spell check thingy. I meant water POLO.

Madison: LOL!

* * *

**Yep. That's it! :D I hope you understand about the cow in the disclaimer now...**

**Alright, guys, as my friend Fai and Butter (yes she's an author check out her stories too!) said, and I quote, Reviews=Sugar=I eat suger= Faster updates!**

**Hey, did anyone notice a tinsy bit of Amian and Hamead? If you did... YAY! :D**

_Question of the chapter: Has anyone gotten the Rapid Fire book? I'm talking about the hardcover book, not the e-book, kay?_

_And how is my style of writing? Okay? Love it? Hate it? Feel free to write! But... No flames okay? :3_

* * *

**Replies to Reviews ;D**

**AmianNatan4ever (Guest): Haha, thanks. I, Author Chin, wrote that joke. So does that mean I'm your fav person? Lol jk jk :)**

**Lovely SOS: Umm... Chin is my surname. Funny, right? I got that 75 years old joke from Regular Show, just typed it out with a few adjustments. And yes, I'm crazy over Regular Show! Go Rigby! :D**

**Klainelover913: So you could spend time with IAN, you say... Hmm, if you don't mind me asking, do you have, like, a small nerd-crush on him? :)**

**Thepowersss: Well, it would take plce during Series 2. As I said earlier in this chapter, this story is an AU, and it should be a spoiler. And haha yeah, LOADS of people dislike Evan, and I think it's because of everyone's liking for Amian. Yeah... He did nothing wrong... So... Sorry Evan! If you heard me.. ;) **


	6. Chapter 6: The Trouble with Spamming

**Ooh, did I mention that this story is getting loads of reviews? **

**Yeah, I think I did... xD**

**You guys have NO IDEA how much I want to have 39 chapters for this story. I think it's awesome if I do. Actually, I'm not the only author who wants to have 39 chapters, right, guys?**

**Hmm... I guess I'll just have to consult my trusty assistant.**

**Me: Alicia?**

**Alicia: Yesss?**

**Me: Have you written more Whatsapp chats?**

**Alicia: I'm working on it...**

**Me: I certainly hope so... ...**

**Alicia: Yeah, and she doesn't own the 39 Clues, kay', people?**

* * *

Dan: I found a new reason to live.

Natalie: And that is...?

Amy: Dan...

Dan: SPAMMING!

Hamilton: Gimme five, little buddy! I think it's a great idea to have fun! :)

Ian: I think it's a HORRIBLE idea to have fun.

Dan: Tsk tsk. My dear Cobra, that's because you DON"T know how to have fun.

Sinead: Ohh-kay?

Jonah: Yo, spammin' me homies is fun.

Dan: We regret to inform you that the wizard dude is correct.

Amy: We regret to inform you that I died of boredom while watching Dan smash a vase with his tungsten sword.

Nellie: We regret to inforn you that Dan Arthur Cahill is paying for ALL THOSE BROKEN VASES!

Dan: What?! I'm going to go broke! D:

Natalie: Your loss.

Ned: We regret to inform you

Ted: that Natalie is right.

Hamilton: SPAM TALK! :D

Sinead: I regret (NOT!) to inform you that you are absolutely brainless.

Reagan: We do NOT regret to inform you that you're the real loser.

Madison: Aw, burn! :D

Dan: Be a ninja or DIE! Send this to 10 people or DIE!

Ian: That was one of the worst spams ever received.

Dan: LIKE YOU CAN DO BETTER!

Ian: I can. I just don't do low- class things.

Dan: You liar of a Cobra! We're richer than you!

Amy: Dan Cahill! Shut your mouth!

Dan: STOP STANDING UP FOR YOUR FRIKIN' BOYFRIEND!

Amy: Just because I went on a date with him, doesn't mean I'm his girlfriend or ANYTHING!

Sinead: OMG! Amy, you actually WENT ON A DATE WITH HIM!

Jonah: Word? :/

Natalie: I'm going to faint.

Ned: Actually, there's nothing we can do.

Ted: They already liked each other from the start.

Madison: WHA...?

Reagan: What in the name of Tomas Cahill is going on!

Hamilton: I'm confused! Do they like each other, or do they not?

Nellie: Oh! My kiddo has herself a boyfriend! :D

Dan: AAAARRGHHHHH! #$%# &*!

Amy: N-n-Nellie!

Ian: Nancy!

Nellie: Umm, it's Nellie? AND, I think you two make a good couple.

Dan: Amy? If I'm gone, and you two get married... please name your first child after me.

Natalie: You git, what if it's a girl?

Dan: I'm positive that it's gonna be a boy.

Ned: Can you predict the

Ted: future or something?

Sinead: Cut it out, you two!

Hamilton: Yeah... we should PROBABLY go back to Spam Mode.

Jonah: Da' gangsta' agrees.

Alistair: Why, hello, children.

Ian: We regret to inform you that we're not your children.

Dan: OHHHHHH! Ian, you spammed!

Amy: Oh, so you would rather have Isabel as a parent.

Ian: I didn't say that...

Natalie: Yeah, WE didn't.

Hamilton: Well... shall we continue to spam?

Sinead: Dolt.

Dan: Oh Ian, you just admitted that you're a low- class person.

Ian: No I didn't. You guys just influenced me.

Dan: Well, still!

Ian: Fine, whatever...

* * *

**Well, was that dramatic on the highest level or what? **

**Amian is slowly makin' its way in... EVERYBODY PARTAY!**

**Oh, BTW, guys! I JUST got Trust No One! Sheesh, I almost sued the shipment company for being so slow.. But then, I would have been like Nat Cobra, right?**

**Trust No One was... sappy at times. Especially with Jamy. Eugh! I'm so NOT a Jamy shipper! **

**But I liked the idea of the drop off. It was cute. Goldilocks... a Golden Retriever... heh heh heh.**

**OOPS! Fangirling there! Don't mind if I do.**

**I'm also making a contest. First time, guys!**

**Alright... so think of a phrase or a silly sentence that Dan or Ian or whoever might say and cause the WHOLE CHAT to... KABOOM! EXPLODE-NESS! xD**

**Whoever wins... you get to have that phrase in my story! Isn't that... amazing of a sort? Lol :p**

**Oh, and, I got a review or two saying that you want to be in my story. So, whoever wants to be in my story... you either PM me or write it in your review. Tell me your fake name (Author's name is fine too) that I should add in the story and what you wanna do in there. Tease Ian... or whatever. **

**Peace out, guys! And have a good week! Until next time!**

**A.C.~**

_Question of the chapter: Who do you think is Vesper One? And do you think Dan really drank the serum? (I don't! But both me and my assistant think Amy drank it. Crazy right?!)_


	7. Chapter 7: Chaos Ensues

**Some people DO want to be in the story! But no one joined my competiton! I felt rather... disappointed. O.O**

**Never mind, though... :((  
**

**I wonder who's going to be the lucky reviewer who makes the 100th review! :D**

**The first part (without the extra people) is written by Alicia. Second part by Author Chin. Third part's (after the guests) idea is contributed by my other best friend, Val Guo :)  
**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hmm... Anyone wants to do the disclaimer?**

**Dan: Me! I'll do it.**

**Me: Go on...**

**Dan: She don't own the 39 clues, K-pop or One Direction.**

**Me: Thanks...**

**Dan: Ever wanted to become a ninja?**

**Me: Nah, I'd rather be an author. **

* * *

Alistair: Whew whew whew whew

Natalie: What are you singing?

Alistair: Trouble Maker, by Hyeona and someone else.

Ian: Who?

Amy: Hyoena from 4 Minute

Ned: K-pop

Ted: is nice

Sinead was deleted from group

Reagan: Why was Sinead deleted?

Amy: She is Vesper 3, aka the Vesper Mole

Dan: Sad, she shot off Amy's ear off. Literally.

Ted: What

Ned: ?!

Hamilton: It's the naked truth

Natalie: Ewwwwww!

Jonah: Sup' brahhhhh

Ian: As a constant reminder Jonah, no one is a fan of your raps!

Jonah: Actually I got it from my classmate Dylan

Nellie: Whatever

Dan: Finally the nanny shows up

Jonah: Oh no you did ain't

Madison: Lame...

*BLEEP!*

Ekat8 (Me): And in come our guests!

Amy: Who are you?

Dan: Mm hmm! Scram!

Ekat8: Ahaha, Dan. You'll regret doing that, because I have the power of... a WIZARD! :D

Ian: Jonah Wizard?

Ekat8: *Facepalms* NO, COBRA! I have the power of a wizard, but not nessesarily Jonah. I'm your author... Meet your maker :)

Hamilton: ...

The Amian Stalker: AMIAN FOREVER! I WILL STALK YOU TIL IT  
HAPPENS!

Natalie: AHHHHHHH! A stalker! HEEELLP! :(

Gone: Dan, you are an unworthy ninja!

Dan: HEY!

Gone: I'm just sayin'...

Dan: GRRRR...

Fai: Organic Rainbow Unicorn Cupcakes!

Ian: Is that another disgusting American food?

Dan and Fai : Noooooo! How can you say that! Organic Rainbow Unicorn Cupcakes  
ate the king of food!

Alistair: You are wrong, burritos are the king of food!

Ian: Caviar!

Saladin: MRRP! ( Red Snapper!)

Reagan: HOW DID SALADIN GET IN HERE!

Madison: CREEPY O.o

mollyhunt0: AMIAN! AMIAN! GO AMIAN! GO AMIAN! AMIAN FOREVER!

Ned: Are you

Ted: a cheerleader?

Jonah: Word!

Nellie: Mm hmm

Athlete Tang: BABY YOU LIGHT UP MY WORLD LIKE NOBODY ELSE! :D

Amy: Is that...

Dan: Yep. The horriblest band.

Ekat8: Hey, careful with your words... She loves them like crazy...

Fireart: K-POP! GANGNAM STYLE!

Hamilton: The horse dance guy?

Fireart: WOOP, WOOP WOOP WOOP WOOP! OPPA GANGNAM STYLE! :D

Hamilton: ... I think that's a yes

Ekat8: OWL CITY! :D

Natalie: This chat room is going HAYWIRE!

Greenrabbit23: Word!

Ekat8: Nah, don't mind my Jonah-talking best friend.

Ian: Only SHE likes his raps.

Greenrabbit23: HAVE YOU HEARD HIS HORRIBLE SONGS! :( I don't like them.

Jonah: Wor- Wait, WHAT!

Reagan: LOL! In ya FACE!

Madison: Haha

Ted: Ehem...

Ned: I think someone hacked the chatroom...

Ekat8: WRONG! I'm your author, REMEMBER! I can do WHATEVER I WANT! Yeah... don't worry. I'll stop with the guests.

*BLEEP!*

Nellie: Finally, I thought the craziness would NEVER end.

Dan: Actually, it doesn't. I want the craziness to happen again, ASAP!

Amy: What's ASAP? A super awesome person? A scary artificial president?

Hamilton: LOL!

Amy: What's LOL? Lollipop? **(A/N: At first I actually thought LOL was lollipop for short xD)**

Alistair: Oh my, child. Even this old man knows what all the fancy talk means.

Ian: At least he admitted that he's old.

Alistair: ...

Natalie: I'll sue Ekat8 for the disturbance!

Dan: *imitates Nat C. * Fifi, this is fish eyes. We do not eat fish eyes. We are Kabras, and we eat Caviar. We eat approximately 1000 pounds of Caviar per day.

Reagan: HAHAHA!

Madison: My sides are going to split!

Natalie: I find all of this highly amusing.

Dan: Good to know that.

Hamilton: BUA HAHAHAHA!

Amy: Seriously, guys. What's LOL? Lucians Originated Lameness?

Ian: Love, that's an insult, right?

Ted: She really didn't know that.

Ned: Don't take it to heart, Ian.

Nellie: ;) Yeah, dude. Don't give up on your GF like that!

Dan: Good friend?! COBRA IS NERD-SAN'S GOOD FRIEND?

Natalie: It's girlfriend, you twit, and my brother wouldn't dream of dating such a low-class peasant.

Dan: *Grits teeth* I told you once, and I'm telling you again - WE'RE RICHER THAN YOU, you Cobras!

Amy: Dan! No Ninja Gaiden for a WEEK!

Dan: BUT AMY! IT'S THE TRUTH! :(

Hamilton: The naked truth.

Natalie: EWWWWWWW!

Amy: Why do I even bother?

* * *

I** think that that was one crazy chapter. My day was utterly horrible, but thank goodness I had computer work to do, so I could type a little.**

**My friend was standing up for someone WHO (most possibly) STOLE MY 39 CLUES BOOK!**

**And I get SUPER mad when people steal my stuff, especially 39 Clues. Yes I do, oh yes I do. **

**But I mean, just because my friend pitied the 'thief', doesn't mean that pity overwrites justice, right? **

**I mean, what would you guys do? :( **

**Sigh... **

**My life is so miserable that sometimes I think that the only happy thing in my life is Fanfiction, so... Yeah. **

**Any ideas for my story? **

**My assistant (stares at her angrily...) is taking a long time to write up some chats, so maybe you guys could give us some ideas?**

**That way, we can spend less time getting a Major Migraine while thinking of ideas and spend MORE time writing, and that means... Longer chappies! :D**

**Well guys, think of something cool, awight?**

**Yes?**

**Well, I hope so! :D**

_Question(s) of the chapter_

_1) The above question about story ideas :)_

_2) Hmm... This is an interesting question. If you could, would you move some people to another branch?_

_(Example: Amy should be in the Ekat branch!)_

_3) Can you think of any songs that fit The 39 Clues or a certain person or pairing?_

_4) Do you like a certain character in The 39 Clues world?_

**Wow, that was a lot of questions! Maybe because my brain is bursting with questions? (Or maybe because I just had a few sweets xD )**

**Until next chapter,**

**A.C.~ (and her assistant who is going to get a slight scolding from Evil Me )**


	8. Chapter 8: Insults, Blames and 2 Poems

**OH MY GLOB!**

**I'M SOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOON! :((**

**NEVER MIND, THOUGH... LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY! :D**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: NATALIE!**

**Nat: WHAT?!**

**Me: Do the disclaimer for me... PLEASE! =3**

**Nat: ...Fine. UltimateFangirl39 (Formally Author Chin) does not own the 39 Clues.**

**Me: Or any other random thing mentioned, so let's get on with it!**

* * *

Dan: I officially announce that this day is Insult Day.

Amy: And why, exactly?

Dan: I caught Ian talking to Amy on the phone, and since I detest that, I'm going to insult Ian ALL DAY!

Ian: Are you serious, Daniel?

Dan: It's Dan! Get that in your thick skull, Cobra!

Natalie: IAN, WHY ARE YOU ON THE PHONE WITH HER?!

Hamilton: Well, duh. Isn't it obvious? They LIKE EACH OTHER!

Sinead: Happy realisation, Dolt.

Natalie: GRRRR...

Jonah: Yo Nat, the two have been in luv since I've known it!

Ian: WHAT?!

Dan: Happy realisation!

Amy:...

Reagan: Cool, Insult Day!

Madison: We get to insult the Starlings all day!

Ned: Dear cousins,-

Ted: -we can insult you too.

Dan: Happy realisation!

Amy: SINEAD!

Sinead: What?

Amy: You started Dan on this whole 'happy realisation' thing!

Sinead: Well, I'm sorry... but...

Dan: Now we're playing the blame game?

Fiske: Dearest Cahills, we should be sustaining peace in our family, not fights and... quarrels.

Dan: Yeah lah, Cobra!

Natalie: Oh, so it's MY FAULT NOW?!

Jonah: Chill, dudett!

Natalie: Dan, you are the most idiotic person I've seen on Earth!

Dan:You just picked the wrong day to say that! I'm going to curse you!

Amy: Dan!

Dan: Natalie Cobra...

May zombies dawn on you under your bed,

You'll regret telling your mum that there are no walking dead;

May Luke and Kronos descend on you,

And pray that Isabel Kabra doesn't haunt you too;

May Damien Vesper kill you,

But not before ripping you out of the blue;

All these things will happen to you...

But not if you stop cursing me and my friends too.

Ian: ... Really?

Nellie: Wow, Dan! What a great poem! I love it!

Amy: Yeah, not bad for a first try...

Dan: Thank you! :)

Hamilton: Wow. Good poetry biz.

Dan: I've got another good poem. Wanna hear it?

Sinead: I guess so, as long as it's not about me.

Dan: Oh no, it's not about you. It's about... The COBRA.

Natalie: Me?

Dan: No, your numbskull brother.

Amy: Dan...

Dan: WHAT?! Amy, just give me a chance. PLEASE! =3

Amy: Hmm... okay. :)

Ian: What?! AMY!

Dan: *cackles* MUA HAHAHAHA!

Oh, Ian Kabra, how I hate you,

Don't pretend, you know that I do;

You think that you're 'cute' and that you're 'hot',

But all of that rubbish, I'd rather say, "NOT!"

I seriously hate your smug smile,

Spending time with you isn't worthwhile;

All your words are just a lie,

All those sweet girls whom you made them cry

You're unworthy of Amy,

She's smart and pretty;

Unlike you, so dumb and fat,

I think you broke the chair that you sat

I doubt you even stood in anybody's heart,

I shall hire a ninja to kick your butt.

Hamilton: HAHAHAHA BROKE THE CHAIR THAT HE SAT! XD

Ian: I didn't even break any chairs!

Natalie: No, actually... There was this one time...

Nellie: Go on...

Ian: NATALIE!

Natalie: We were at a family gathering of Lucians, and all the Very Important People were there. Ian chose to sit on a seat which was encrusted with jewels and all that stuff, but it was kinda shaky. I told him to get another seat, but he refused. And, during the Lucian Head's speech, the chair broke and he fell down.

Dan: HAHAHAHAHAHA I TOLD YOU SO!

Amy: Really, Ian?

Ian: Yeah, I guess I just have expensive taste...

Sinead: LOL, Ian! What happened next?

Natalie: Mmm... Everyone was laughing like crazy, and when Ian stood up, a shard of a broken gem got caught on his pants and...

Dan: HAHAHAHAHAHA IT RIPPED?! XD

Natalie: ... Yeah :)

Nellie: ROFL

Hamilton: REALLY?! WOW IAN, YOU'RE A COMEDIAN! :)

Ian: I'M NOT A COMEDIAN! :(

Amy: It's okay, everyone makes mistakes.

Dan: Leave it to the guy's GF to calm him down.

Amy: DAN ARTHUR CAHILL! I'M NOT HIS GF!

Sinead: Ehh... Is GF... girlfriend?!

Dan: Happy realisation! :D

* * *

**Hope that chapter made you laugh! :)  
**

**I'm working on Puppy Love, so I should update soon. XD**

_Question: Which is the best fanfiction you've ever read? (Mine's Partners Week! XD That story is awesomesauce!)_**See you around guys! Remember to REVIEW! :)  
**


	9. Chapter 9: The Truth Hurts Sometimes

**Hey, I'm BAAAACK!**

***crickets chirp***

**... Never mind... Check out my new stories and review! Or I'll turn into a mini Kronos and attack you! XD **

**Enjoy this new chappie! :)**

* * *

Dan: I'm bored...

Amy: You could read a book, but I think that's not your idea of... Excitement.

Dan: Glad you know :)

Hamilton: Hmm, let's play a game that my friends made up.

Ian: And what may that be?

Hamilton: It's called Spot The Lie. You have to say 3 sentences about yourself, and everyone has to guess which one's the lie.

Natalie: Quite acceptable. Lucians are great at detecting lies.

Sinead: I think not.

Natalie: That comment is UNACCEPTABLE! JUST UNACCEPTABLE!

Dan: Nat the Rat- eating Cobra sounds like Earl of Lemongrab!

Natalie: WHAT IS THAT?!

Ian: That's ridiculous! *chuckles* Natalie is not anything like Earl Grey Tea.

Natalie: WHAT?! He called me a RAT-EATING COBRA! And some kind of... Lemon grabbing member of the nobility!

Dan: Say what now? Dear Natalie, Earl of Lemongrab is a really grumpy character from Adventure Time. He's like you.

Natalie: DANIEL ARTHUR CAHILL!

Hamilton: Can we just play the stupid game already?

Sinead: At least you realise it's stupid...

Hamilton: ...

Dan: I'll go first!

1) I am scared of fires

2) Natalie is kinda cute

3) I think clowns are funny

Natalie: 2!

Amy: It's 2

Ian: 2, obviously

Dan: WRONG! The lie is 3. Clowns are LAME.

Amy: WHAT...

Natalie: You... Think I'm cute?

Dan: Just a little. BUT DON'T THINK OF IT THAT WAY! :P

Natalie: What? Which way? :/

Ian: I'll go next.

1) Amy is my girlfriend

2) I threw out all of Natalie's poisons.

3) Daniel is a possible ninja to me

Dan: 1!

Natalie: 2!

Amy: 3?

Sinead: Awkward much?

Hamilton: Hmm...

Ian: The lie is... 3!

Natalie: YOU THREW OUT MY POISONS?!

Sinead: Amy's your girlfriend?!

Hamilton: :O

Amy: Yeah...

Dan: NOOOOO! Amy, how could you betray me? Like Luke, betraying all the half-bloods, and worshiping Kronos? I shall be the new Percy Jackson and RAISE AN ARMY! RETURN TO TARTARUS, KRONOS! GO BACK!

Natalie: ...

Ian: Emo much?

Sinead: This has gone too far...

Hamilton: Oh, yep. It's my fault. I suggested this game.

Sinead: Glad you know...

Amy: Dan, when I gladly introduced you to the Percy Jackson series, I did NOT expect you to use him as a lecture against ME!

Dan: Oooooooops? But I'm a half-blood too.

Amy: I know you took that 'Find out who's your Godly Parent' test and all, but seriously. You're NOT a half-blood.

Ian: I agree with Amy.

Dan: OF COURSE! YOU TWO ARE IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER!

Natalie: Oh, god...

Sinead: Somebody DO SOMETHING!

Hamilton: Don't look at me... I'm the Dolt, you're the Ekat.

Sinead: ALRIGHT, FINE! STOP!

Dan: Seriously?

Sinead: STOP, STOP, STOP! PAUSE!

Amy: Umm, Sinead?

Sinead: STOOOP! Just STOP!

Ian: *sniggers*

Sinead: FREEZE!

Ian: ...

Hamilton: OH!

Sinead (police)- EVERYONE FREEZE! STOOOOP! JUST STOP!

Everyone- ...

Person A- Umm, excuse-

Sinead- STOOOOOOOOOOP! :))

Dan: HAHAHA LOL!

Ian: That is quite humorous.

Amy: Haha XD

Natalie: Heh :)

Sinead: I fail to find humour in this!

Dan: You know, you're talking like Ian Cobra in Korea.

Hamilton: Oh, really? What did he say?

Dan: Well, Ian explored Alistair's mansion maze without his permission and Alistair's dog, Buffy, bit him on the bum. Then we were all laughing like mad.

Natalie: I believe you still remember his underwear choice.

Amy: Ehem. I DO...

Ian: NOW I find this RIDICULOUS.

Dan: And then he spluttered," I fail to find humour in this! I will drain you, Alistair. I will bring you to your knees."

Hamilton: HAHAHAHA that's funny! How can he drain a 64 YEAR OLD MAN?! XD

Sinead: Haha, that's overreacting.

Ian: I can if I want to.

Amy: Sure, Ian. :)

Natalie: Even Lucians have a limit...

Dan: AHA! That's a first!

Natalie: But, there's no limit when it comes to eliminating silly little ninja wannabes... *VBEG*

Hamilton: What's that? Very Bad Ekat Girl?

Sinead: HEY...

Natalie: No, it's Very Big EVIL Grin. Watch out for me, Dan... WATCH OUT...

Dan: Aww, shut up, Nat the Rat. Go die in a ditch.

Natalie: DANIEL!

Amy: Here we go again...

* * *

**Heheh! Did you like that? Remember to review! :))**

**Review my other latest stories!**

**- Cahill Puppet Pals**

**- Cahill Musical and Parodies**

**And I'm working on a new story on Adventure Time :)**

**Check it out when I post it! :P**

**That's all folks! 곧 업데이트하려고합니다****, 그래서 다음 장에서 보자****! ( I wrote in Korean in memory of Alistair ;P)**

**BYEEE! XD**


End file.
